Dear Kitty Diarychan
by hyuu-chan
Summary: This is writen as Fai's diary. Lot's of fun and sillyness, as well as some serious times. My first Tsubasa fanfic! May end up as a KuroFai story, but just friendship. I can't see Kurogane and Fai as a couple, sorry. Please read and enjoy!
1. First Entry

**Disclaimer- **I really don't know why I have to put this, since everyone knows that Fan fictions are something that you base off of something else, but I will put it anyway. I don't own Tsubasa. It was created by CLAMP, the best manga artists ever!

**Authors Note- **This is just a little story I made as if it was Fai's diary. Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Kitty Diary-chan,

The name's Fai D. Flowright, but you can call me Fai, if I can just call you by a nickname, deal? Hmmm...where to start? Well, I guess I could start this off by telling you where you came from. So, today while Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Mokona, Kuro-pon and I were shopping, I spotted the cutest little notebook in a store window (that's you) with a picture of a kitty on its' cover. I begged Kuro-daddy until he finally bought it for me, and that's how you came to be my diary!

Although, I guess I haven't exactally been very honest with you because I failed to mention that I didn't even know you were going to be a diary in the first place. The real reason that I wanted to buy you so badly was that I just wanted an excuse to bug Kurorin to buy you for me. I hope your not mad with me, Diary-chan, but if we are going to have a good relationship, we need to be honest with each other. So next time my hair looks stupid, you go ahead and be honest with me and tell me I look like a mop-top!

So anyway...what was my point again? Oh, yes! So, Mokona asked me what I was going to write in you, and I told him that I really didn't know. That got Kurorin angery, so my mission was complete, but then Sakura-chan told me about this thing some people in her country do, called "writing in a diary." Kuro-tan said that sounded like something only a girl would do, but I like the sound of it. So here I am, writing in my diary!

I just went and asked Sakura-chan if there were any rules to writing in your diary and she told me to "Just write whatever pops into your mind. Things about yourself and your day." She did get a little flustered when she was trying to explain it to me, and she had to stop a couple of times, but that's okay, cause Sakura is so cute when she's explaining things.

So, I guess I already done the two things Sakura-chan told me to write about because you now know who I am (Fai, duh!) and what I did today (went shopping with Kuro-woof-woof and the gang).

Now, If you'll excuse me, dear Kitty-chan, the scary Mr. Ninja, Kuro-puppy is yelling at me to go and make dinner because his tummy is empty. Poor Kuro-puppy!

Bye, bye for now!

* * *

That's all for now! I'll add more later! If you have the time, I like reading comments! 


	2. Second Entry

Dear Kitty-Meow-Meow,

I forgot to tell you last time I wrote that we are now in a new country! It's called Tomoeda. It seemed like a pretty normal city when we first got here. It was dark outside, so we just figured it was night time. Only there were big huge light posts everywhere, on at full blast and there were people all over the streets, doing day-time activities like shopping and children playing with other children.

That's when we learned that it's always night here in Tomoeda. The sun never rises and the stars stay out all the time. You know those huge light posts I told you about earlier? Well, Tomoeda has these people who are called the Light Keepers. Their job is to turn the light posts on when the sun would be up and then they turn them off when the sun should be down. It's a rather interesting.

So anyway, while we were out shopping again, while the lights were on, I secretally bought some beer. The look on Kuro-poppi's face when I pulled it out and proposed we drink to celebrate coming to a new country. Beer: 30 yen (the currency here). Seeing a suprised ninja: Priceless.

So we drank to our hearts content and then after we were done, Kuro-nene brought up a good point. He said "Maybe this country wasn't always night. What if it's being kept night by an outside force. Like the princess' feather."

Well, at the time, I just hiccupped and asked him how he could even think staight at a fun little party like this, but now that I am writing it down, it makes a lot of sence. I mean, stranger things have happened because of the feather. So, I brought up the subject again today at breakfast, which was pretty late, since we all slept in. Syoaran asked Mokona if he could sence a feather. Mokona said he thought he senced something that holds great power.

Welp, that's good enough for us. So tomorrow we set off to see if we can get our question answered about the cities past. I don't really have much else to write about, so I'm going to go see how many times I can poke Kuro-wan before he decides to chase me around. That's always an exciting game!

Wish me luck!

Byeee.


End file.
